Pasando las barreras
by Sure-chan
Summary: [UA][NaruxSaku][OneShoot] Basado en la película Titanic


**Pasando las barreras**

**S**e miraba al espejo tranquilamente. El espejo le devolvía la mirada de una Sakura Haruno de 21 años. Su pelo sedoso y lacio caía por su espalda como una cascada, llegando hasta su cintura. Mas, lo único que había cambiado, eran sus verdes orbes. Estas ya no tenían su brillo inicial, solamente un vacío.

Se encontraba en su situación, solo y exclusivamente por su madre. La había comprometido con él, Sasuke Uchiha. Tenia el pelo negro como el carbón, y unos ojos vacíos y muy fríos, poseedor de millones.

Ahora en cambio tenía una razón para sentirse acompañada y feliz en ese barco. Naruto, **su **Naruto. Sus cristalinos y azules ojos le recordaban el cielo y contrastaban con su rubio cabello.

Se habían conocido en la proa del barco, y el la había salvado de una muerte segura. Después de eso se siguieron encontrando hasta hacerse verdaderamente amigos ¿O más? Le había enseñado sus dibujos ¡Si que era un buen dibujante! Tan bellas sus obras de arte que le pidió que la dibujara a ella…desnuda. Y usando el zafiro que Sasuke le había regalado, la dibujó.

Después de eso, ya no le importaban los regaños de su madre ni las violencias de Sasuke, solo le importaba su koi. Corriendo de aquí para allá, entraron a la bodega del barco. Allí había una auto antiguo pero en buen estado. Rápidamente se subieron y empezaron a jugar.

Donde quiere ir señorita? – Decía el

A la avenida Mistury, por favor – Trataba de decir, pues se aguantaba la risa.

Claro, sería un dólar – Dijo inclinándose hacia atrás.

Oh, no tengo dinero. ¿Puedo pagarle de otra forma?

Siempre que haya otra forma – Dicho esto se sentó al lado de ella.

Y en ese auto, dieron rienda suelta a su pasión. Demostrándose todo lo que no se puede demostrar con simples besos.

Después de eso todo fue amor.

Ahora, en el presente, el pánico inundaba su ser. Estaba al lado de Naruto, en la proa del barco y detrás de la barandilla. Hace unas 2 horas todo estaba en calma, pero el barco se empezó a hundir y ahora se partía por la mitad. La otra mitad se hundía lentamente, lo único que se podían escuchar eran los gritos y los sollozos de la gente. Sabía que su madre iba en un bote ya lejos de allí y miraba expectante la masacre, pero del bastardo de Uchiha, ningún dato.

Ahora, lo que se hundía era la mitad que ella estaba. Estaba aterrada, pero la tranquila voz de koi la tranquilizo momentáneamente.

Escucha, Sakura. Vas a aguantar la respiración y cuando el barco se hunda por completo vas a patalear hasta que saques tu cabeza de la superficie. Entendido? –

Si –

Lista? –

Si -

En ese momento el barco se hundió por completo. Cuando Sakura se sintió completamente debajo del agua, pataleó hasta llegar a la superficie.

Sin embargo, Naruto no estaba allí.

Repentinamente, el señor que iba atrás de ella la hundió. Salió pero la volvió a hundir…

Suéltala, Grandísimo cabrón –

Era la voz de Naruto, estaba extremadamente feliz.

Vamos allá – Dijo él apuntando a un gran cuadro esculpido en madera que flotaba.

…

Sube – Le dijo Naruto cuando llegaron

Rápidamente se subió, pero cuando él quiso subir el cuadro se hundió, así que se quedo en el agua.

Mientras en otro lado, los supervivientes que habían subido a los botes se aliaban para dejar un bote medio vació e ir en busca de mas supervivientes.

Con Sakura y Naruto, la cosa empeoraba. Cada vez hacía mas frío.

Te amo – Dijo Sakura.

No, aun no. Aun no te despidas. Tú no vas a morir ni aquí ni ahora. Tu vas a seguir adelante, vas a tener muchos hijos y cuando ya estés anciana, morirás en tu cama – Dijo ahora Naruto, juntando sus frentes.

El bote salvavidas llegó. Un marino gritaba de aquí a allá si había gente viva pero solo le respondía su eco. Solo se veían cadáveres, miles de cadáveres.

Uno de esos gritos despertó a Sakura, quien enseguida entendió que debía gritar rápido, o se irían sin ella.

Naruto, Naruto despierta – Lo mecía suavemente

Naruto, vamos – Ni un movimiento

Naruto! Naruto hay un bote allí! Naruto! – Dijo ahora gritando y llorando, empujándolo ya muy fuerte. Pero Nada…

Nada.

Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba muerto, No lo podía creer.

Y sumida en la más grande trastesa, dejo caer al mar el cuerpo de Naruto, no sin antes decirle:

Cumpliré la promesa, lo juro. Y algún día nos veremos de nuevo. Adiós, Naruto. –

La encontraron y la salvaron. Y ahora, muchos años después, muere tranquila en su cama, esperando encontrarse de nuevo con su koi.

**Fin**

Wa! TT Que pena! Pensé en hacer este fic ya que los personajes de la peli se parecen mucho a Naruto y Sakura.

Bueno, por favor dejen reviews.

Atte

Sure-chan

**Aprieten el botoncito de "Go":3**


End file.
